1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Lithium secondary batteries may have battery pack structures, including a battery cell, a circuit module, an outer cover, and a reinforcement plate. The battery cell includes an electrode assembly, a case, and a cap assembly. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator. The case accommodates the electrode assembly. The cap assembly seals a top opening of the case. The circuit module includes a circuit device, such as a charge/discharge device, and a protective circuit device and is coupled to a bare cell. The outer cover covers the circuit module. The reinforcement plate is attached to the battery cell.
In general, a reinforcement plate is formed of metal, and an additional adhesive sheet or adhesive tape is necessary to attach the reinforcement plate to a battery cell. Thus, work efficiency and reliability are reduced.